Grayson's Death Anniversary
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: A series of one shots about Robin's family's death anniversary. Different situations, such as at the Cave, at home, etc. Includes Daddy!Bats, Reverse!Batfamily, etc. No pairings. Lots of fluff.
1. At the Cave

**So, it's April Fool's Day. Robin's family's death anniversary. I think that Young Justice should've had one of these episodes. C'mon, ROBIN ANGST! I mixed Robin's past from the TV show, The Batman, the comic books, and some of my own. When you see Robin talking in italics, he's talking in Romani. I would've translated it but I know most people don't read that and I couldn't find a Romani translator.**

**I just REWROTE this chapter, but still tell me if you find something for me to change PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say more?**

**Richard's POV**

I woke up from that nightmare again. I glanced over at my clock, it was exactly 12:00. April Fool's Day had just started, but the prankster in me refused to come out today. The worst day in my life.

Alfred entered, placed the tray with hot chocolate on my bedside table, brushed my sweat-drenched bangs out of my eyes and left. I didn't bother even wondering how he knew I was awake. He was Alfred. He knew everything.

And I had been having them all week. They weren't all about my parents, in fact, very little were. Most were about losing my new family. Whether it was Batman's grappling line snapping or one of my teammates taking a bullet for me, I always stood in their room, having to reassure myself with the rising and falling of the blankets.

I know the Team was worried and had found out, while discussing what may be the case, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I cared about was the fact that they were still alive to do so.

I realized that I was crying. I didn't care, I had a reason to. My whole family was murdered four years ago today, and I could've stopped it. I was able to save my family's murderer from falling, but I couldn't save my mom, dad, Uncle Rick, Aunt Karla, not even my Cousin John.

The tears fell harder and before I knew it, it was 7:00. Bruce explained to me that I would have to go to the mountain today, because he was still off world on a JLA mission and it was Alfred's day off. At least Wally will be there.

I sighed and got up, walking to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and was a tad surprised. My eyes were completely red and there were dried and new tears all down my cheeks.

I turned the sink on and scrubbed my face, effectively wiping off my tear tracks.

I headed down to the Batcave and grabbed my Robin suit. I would go in civvies, but Robin makes me feel safe. Richard Grayson cries, Robin doesn't.

Sure enough, as soon as I put on my domino mask, I felt sad, but no longer felt the need to cry.

"Master Robin, do you need anything before you head out?" Alfred asked as he came out from the dressing room.

"No thanks, Alfie. I'll just eat at the mountain." I attempted a smile, but it probably came out as a grimace. My throat felt like crap from the sobs that had wracked my body minutes ago.

"I know today is a hard day, Master Robin, but if I ask Master Wallace and he claims you did not eat, I will force feed you every meal on this day next year." Alfred said, gently but firmly.

"I don't doubt it for a second, Alfie." I said hoarsely.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, Master Robin, even if it is my day off." Alfred said. "I would prefer you tell me on my day off then my grandson to feel this way without anyone to help him through it."

I looked up, startled. Alfred just called me his grandson. He only does that when I'm on death's door and he thinks I can't hear him. I surprise both him and myself by pulling him into a hug. I focused on his heartbeat, a steady throb. It helps to focus on something else today, lessens the crippling pain in my chest.

"Thanks, Alfie, but I better go now. Wally's probably getting killed by Artemis just about now." I muttered into his shirt.

"Do try to enjoy yourself, Master Robin." He called out as I walked over to the zeta tubes.

"I'll try, Alfie." I mumbled, stepping out of the cold cave into the warm zeta tubes.

_Recognized, Robin B01. _The computer called out as I disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared at Mt. Justice.

"Get over here, Baywatch!" Artemis shouted as said speedster ran at me.

"Rob, dude, save me! She's gone crazy!" Wally shouted, running behind me.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this. "Wally, whatever you did, apologize to Artemis." I muttered.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? It's April Foo-... oh. Sorry man." He just realized what today was. Leave it to Wally to forget about today.

"No." I growled. "Apologize to Artemis."

Wally ran off to Artemis and started talking super fast. "SorrythatIbrokeyourbow! I'llhelpyoufixitIpromise! Weallgood?" He asked.

I saw Artemis huff, but she looked surprised that he gave an apology. "Sure, Baywatch. Just because you apologised though, I do not want your grubby fingers fixing my bow." And with that she walked away.

I walked into the living room and sat next to Conner, watching the static with him. It was surprisingly relaxing and helped ease the weight on my shoulders just a bit more.

"You all right?" Conner asked, not taking his eyes off the Tv.

"Fine." I lied quietly.

I knew he knew I was lying, and I was grateful when he didn't pry.

Miss Martian came in with a fresh batch of cookies. "I didn't burn them this time!" She cheered. "Would you like some?" She asked me.

"No." I said, a little too harshly. I noticed the tears in her eyes and Superboy's glare and I sighed. "Sorry, M'gann, I'm just, not in a happy mood today. I didn't mean to snap at you."

It was true. I didn't mean to snap, but all the moods from earlier came back. Sadness, anger, guilt, shame, and, worst of all, pain. I knew M'gann was proud of not burning the cookies, and I didn't wanna ruin that by throwing up after eating one.

It felt like someone had shattered my sternum, then taken the bone and repeatedly stabbed me through the heart. It hurt so much. I miss them so much, why did Batman have a mission today of all days? I know he's probably doing everything he can to get here, but that doesn't do anything.

No one here understood me like he did. Wally knew what I was going through, but had never experienced it. He had never lost anybody, he still had two living parents, and an aunt and uncle, while I was the last Flying Grayson.

M'gann had her uncle. Superboy never had anybody, so he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone. Aqualad still has Aquaman and never knew his parents, but he still has his adopted ones. Even if Artemis' father was a crook, her mother is an ex-crook and loves her. No one knew what it was like to lose your entire family in the blink of an eye.

I sighed and headed off to my room, ignoring the concerned glances I got from M'gann and Conner. I closed the door and jumped on my bed. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I blinked them back. Robin doesn't cry. I felt more tears coming on so I took off my domino mask and let the tears flow. Robin doesn't cry, but Richard Grayson does.

I pulled up the blanket and covered myself, then pulled the pillow onto my head, trying to block out the noise.

Snap!

The inevitable snap of the wires, my whole family screaming, but just before that, my mother calling my name desperately. She wanted me to save her, and I could've. I could've just reached out, and grabbed her hand. She was so close.

I realized that the bottom of my pillow was now soaked in tears. I didn't care. This should be a day where everyone is sad. No one should be happy today. I tried to focus on something else, anything else. The glow of my laptop on the desk, the ventilation ducts humming, the warmer temperature.

A knock came at my door. I wiped my tears away and pulled on my sunglasses, which were on my bedside table.

"Come in."

Wally entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Uh, Rob? You okay, man?" He asked, coming to sit on the bed with me.

"What do you think?" I asked angrily.

"Well, uh, Roy texted me, said he was coming over. Wanna go wait for him with me?" Wally asked.

I brightened up a tad. Roy understood me. He lost his parents too. He always knew how to help me through today, just like Batman.

"Sure." Even I was surprised by how scratchy my voice was.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Wally smirked, grabbing me and running towards the zeta tubes.

_Recognized, Speedy B06._

"For the last FREAKING time, IT'S RED ARROW!" Roy shouted as soon as he appeared.

"Someone's cranky." Wally sang.

"Easy for you to say, it doesn't call you Flash Boy." Roy growled. Then he walked over to me. "How ya feeling, Robin?" He asked gently.

At least he wasn't pitying me or anything. That's so annoying.

"Fine. I have to stay at the mountain or Bats will kill me, just so ya know." I muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear how horrible my voice sounded.

"I know, I don't care though. Besides, I was bored." Roy smirked.

"Well then, let's turn those frowns upside down. Let's go watch Pretty Little Liars!" Wally exclaimed. "It's Roy's favorite Tv show!"

I stared at Roy as he turned red. "No it isn't." He protested.

Wally smirked. "Suuuurrrrreeeee, Royster."

"Are we back to that nickname?" Roy asked.

"Maybe." Wally smirked.

Roy sighed. "Whatever." He growled. "Why don't we just watch YouTube?"

"What would we watch?" Wally asked, suddenly interested.

Roy shrugged. "Smosh. Food battle 2010."

"Food battle?" I asked.

"Yeah, you've NEVER seen Smosh before?" Roy looked startled.

"I've seen some, just not food battle." I answered.

"Well then, let me educate you in the beauties of Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla."

I flinched slightly at the name Anthony, but oh well.

I followed Roy and Wally into my room and Roy pulled up YouTube on his IPad.

Soon afterwards, I had forgotten today and was cackling my butt off with the Red Headed Duo. I had changed into civvies.

"My chili pepper is gonna kick your stupid donut's ass when it's a... when it's a knife stick!" Anthony pointed at something in the magazine.

The scene changed and Anthony was in front of the street talking to his chili pepper.

"C'mon chili pepper, let's beat the crap out of some people! But not literally because that's fricking gross!" Anthony glared at the pepper while I smirked down at the screen.

Then it showed a man with a ski mask and Anthony charged at him, wielding the chili pepper as if it really was a knife and laughing like a crazy person. The man in the ski mask screamed like a little girl and tried to run, only to be beaten by Anthony and his chili pepper.

I laughed as a green checkmark came across the screen. It changed again to Ian and his donut in the same spot. He licked his donut and said, "Let's kick some gluteus maximus donut!" He laughed. "Ah, I don't really know what that means. But let's kick some butt!" He growled as the same man in a ski mask (and an arm in a sling now thanks to Anthony. ) came by.

He started hitting the man with his donut and the man grabbed the donut and glared. Then the man started beating Ian into the ground with it and turned back to the camera and said in a happy voice. "It worked!"

I cackled again as another green checkmark came onto the screen.

I started to fall asleep, so I curled into Roy and he wrapped a blanket around me. I smiled as I heard Wally laugh at what the video was showing.

**Dream-**

I heard circus music in the background. I was nine years old again. I watched as my family smiled at me, as my mom reached towards me and I was about to jump.

_Snap!_

The sound flew everywhere, drowning out the circus music as my mom's face suddenly turned fearful.

"Dick!" She cried out desperately.

Then screams were all I heard, but I didn't hear my mom scream. She just smiled up at me, with tears flying down her face.

_"Mommy!" _I sobbed in Romani.

Then their bodies crashed to the ground, the bright dirt immediately turning brown with their blood.

I crawled down the ladder and ran to their bodies, ignoring the cries of the audience and the circus music I could hear again.

_"Mommy? Daddy? Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick? John? Please, don't leave me! I'll catch you next time, just like you always catch me! Please, just open your eyes! I'm begging you, I love you! I probably don't say it enough, but I do! I need you all!"" _

I shook my mom as if to wake her up, but it did nothing but get my hands bloody.

_"April Fools Day right? This is the part where you jump up and say, it was all ketchup and chicken bones! 'April fools'. Please." _

Then, I was up on the platform again, only, I was 13. I looked down and saw myself in my Robin costume. I looked up and saw Bruce and Alfred. Roy and Wally. The Young Justice Team and Justice League. They were all swinging on the trapeze in civvies. I looked at the wires. They were all snapping again.

I opened my mouth to warn them, but I heard a snap.

They all fell. It was exactly like my parents death. Bruce called out for me and everyone else screamed. I just stared as they died, just like my family. When I looked down again, I realized I had my grappling hook.

Just like before, I could've saved my new family. But I didn't.

I ran down just like before and begged them to get up, just like before.

**End nightmare**

I shot up in a cold sweat and was immediately pulled into a small hug.

"It's okay." Wally soothed.

"Shhh..." Roy rocked me as I sobbed into his bare chest.

"Is the team alive? What about the League? Is Bruce alright, is Alfred?" I asked quickly, scared to hear the answers.

"Shhh, baby bird, they're all fine. You wanna go check on the Team, just to be sure? I can even ask Bruce if you can tell them your identity." Roy said gently.

I nodded quickly. I know it seemed stupid, but I had to know they were all right.

Wally helped me up and we creeped to the mission briefing room where I hacked into all their cameras in their rooms. I sighed in relief when I saw most of them in bed. But then M'gann's room showed up. I was near panic when I heard a small voice.

I turned and saw M'gann shaking in her covers. "Robin? Why are you feeling this way? It's so horrible!" She cried.

Of course. She was a telepath and was connected to all our minds, of course she'd feel my emotions.

"Like I said before, it's just a bad day." I muttered.

Roy walked into the room and looked right at me. "He said sure."

I relaxed and took my sunglasses off. Then I collapsed. The nightmare was catching up with me.

M'gann stood awkwardly in the background. "Uhhhhhhhh, should I gather the Team?"

I nodded as Wally crouched down and hugged me. He brought me into the living room and sat me down on the couch.

The Team soon trickled in, looking sleepy and confused. And, in Artemis' case, angry.

"Couldn't this have waited until-" She noticed I didn't have a domino mask or sunglasses on. "Is Batman alright with this?" She asked in a more controlled voice.

"I think so." I glared at Roy, trying to find out if he lied to me, then flinching at how scratchy my voice sounded in my own ears. "Roy said Batman said I could tell you my identity. So... Team, meet Richard John Grayson."

Artemis' eyes widened, then narrowed. "We'll laugh about this some day?"

"Ha ha?" I offered.

She smirked while everyone else just looked confused.

"Today is the anniversary of my family's death. They were murdered right in front of me." Everyone's face immediately turned to one of horror, then pity. "No. Don't pity me. I hate the pity faces."

I was vaguely aware of Roy smirking, but I wanted to continue before the emotions finally tore the last brick off my defenses I use while with the Team. I hated looking weak in front of them. I wasn't weak. I was Robin. I steeled myself with that thought and continued.

"I used to live in a circus. My family and I were acrobats. One day, a man named Tony Zucco arrived, asking the ringmaster for 'protection' money. When he refused, Zucco grew angry and sabotaged the wires on the trapeze later, just before our performance. When we went on, I was about to jump into my mother's arms, when the wires snapped, killing my entire family in front of me. They fell." I swallowed my sobs that were threatening to escape my swollen throat, and I concentrated on the quiet buzzing coming from the computer monitor. "When I later tracked him down as Dick Grayson, he just smiled and said 'Can't a guy play an April Fool's Day Joke anymore?', and ran off. I had to track him down with Batman next time. But now, I guess, I have a new family. I miss my old one so much though." I said, feeling the tears prick my eyes, and still trying to focus on the buzzing, but it failing and the tears cascading down my cheeks.

I was aware of the Team cuddling around me, whispering soothing words, and I guess that was better than the pity faces. But it didn't help. Nothing could ease the pain permanently scorched into my heart.

I soon realized that my cheeks were soaked and my stomach was twisting painfully. I was aware of M'gann cringing so I guessed she felt my emotions. Great, now I feel worse because I'm hurting one if my best friends.

But what happened next surprised me. Roy joined the group hug. He usually can't stand being in the same building as one of the Team members, much less touching them all.

I realized that no matter what happened, I'd always have my friends here with me.

Roy was the one to ruin the moment. "Oh, and I lied about Batman saying you could tell them your identity."

How did I know. Oh, well, I would've told them anyways. At least now, I can blame it on Roy and have an angry Bats on his ass instead if mine.

**Sooooo... I have a few questions. #1- Should I turn this into a story? You know, more anniversaries, but like, the first one or a reverse batfamily one. #2- Do you think I should change anything? You know, make it longer, put an event in, etc. #3- DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**Please review and let me know!**


	2. Reverse Batfamily

**You guys should thank PhantomRobin for this chapter, he/she convinced me to turn this into a story. You should thank Alexandria-likethecityinEgypt for a few of these ideas. I keep the same past each chapter just so you know. This is the second anniversary of Robin's family's death, but looking over the whole week. (Like the idea in the last chapter about him having nightmares the entire week.) This chapter is written in third person instead of first, tell me which one you like better. PS: in my eyes, the rest of the reverse Batfamily was never Robin because Dick came up with that name, so technically, he's still the first Robin, but not the first partner. And Jason doesn't kill people.**

**Ages:**

**Terry/ Nightwing: 20 **

**Damian/ Renegade: 18 **

**Stephanie/ Batgirl: 17 **

**Cassandra/ Black Bat: 17**

**Tim/ Red X: 14**

**Jason/ Red Hood:13**

**Dick/ Robin: 10**

**Disclaimer: ...BUT I WANT IT!**

**Sunday**

In exactly five days, it would be the "special" anniversary. Everyone in the house was aware of it, but no one brought it up. They were all worried how their Little Bird would react. Especially since Bruce was away until early Friday morning.

But, he was already reacting. No one knew until Sunday night, when he snuck into Jason's room and started watching him.

But Jason was taught by the Bat and awoke to see Dick in his room.

"What's wrong Dickie-bird?" He asked, noticing the tear tracks and bloodshot eyes. "Nightmare?"

Dick nodded, a few more tears escaping his puffy eyes. Jason wordlessly lifted his blanket, gesturing for Dick to join him. Jason never understood Dick's need for physical affection, but provided it nonetheless.

Dick jumped in the bed, holding Jason in a death grip as more tears flew down his slightly chubby cheeks.

"Wanna tell me about it, birdie?" Jason asked gently.

"M-m-me and you w-w-w-were fighting Joker on a r-r-roof and he sh-sh-shot you and you f-f-fell." He stuttered, crying harder at the last word.

"Shhh Baby Bird. It's alright. I'm right here."

Dick just nodded and fell asleep crying and clutching Jason's shirt.

**Monday**

When Jason woke up to Dick still holding him in a death grip, he became even more worried. He wrapped his arms around the little bird and rocked him gently. When Dick woke up, Jason moved to get out of bed and change, but worried more when Dick clutched him harder and whimpered.

"Shhh, Dickie-bird, it's alright, I'm just gonna change."

Dick simply shook his head and cried, still not releasing Jason. At this point, Jason was beyond worried. Sure, occasionally, Dick would crawl into his bed and sleep with him after a nightmare, but in the morning he was always just fine. Usually, he even denied that he had a nightmare, smirked, and ran into his room to change.

Jason knew it was _the week, _he just had never experienced it before. He had been away on a mission for the first anniversary, in fact most of the Bat-family had been. Only Bruce had insisted on staying with Dick, and insisted on the rest of them going.

Jason realised this must of been why. They didn't need to see their brother like this.

He sat back down next to Dick and pulled him into his lap, pushing Dick's head into his chest and combing his fingers through Dick's hair.

After a little bit, Dick seemed to have calmed down enough from hearing Jason's heartbeat to release his shirt. However, he still made no move to remove himself from Jason's lap or his room.

Jason shrugged. There was no school today, it was School Improvement Day, whatever the hell that was.

Jason scooped up his little brother and brought him downstairs. He usually changed, but had decided against it when Dick woke up.

He brought him into the dining room and they are their breakfast just like that, Dick sitting atop Jason. Once breakfast was finished, Dick got off Jason's lap, but stood next to him all day until bedtime.

Stephanie, Cassandra, and Bruce were patrolling tonight. It was what Stephanie called "Bats night out" because everybody with 'Bat' in their name went out.

Jason and Dick split up, going to their rooms, Dick being as silent as he had been the whole day.

But, as usual, he had another nightmare. It didn't involve Jason's death though, it was about Damian and Tim's death. So, he went to Tim and Dami's room, and watched another two of his siblings while tears from the frightening nightmare streamed down his cheeks.

"What do you want, Grayson?" Damian's sleepy, yet not cold nor gentle, voice came from below the covers. Tim's eyes opened and he gave Dick a quizzical glance along with his brother.

Dick yelped and jumped up, the never-ending tears turning into quiet sobs. " I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to w-wake you." His voice wobbled pathetically as he started backing up.

"Hang on, Baby Bird, come here." Tim said gently, raising his blanket. Dick hopped in and Tim encircled him with his arms. Damian sighed and crawled into Tim's bed and hugged Dick too.

"Now, Grayson, explain to me why you disturbed my slumber." Damian said gently. (It's so OOC of him!)

"You d-d-d-died... Two Face b-beat both of you to d-d-death with a baseball b-bat... and I w-w-watched and couldn't d-d-do anything." His voice was hoarse from crying as he sobbed into Damian's shirt.

"You think that lowlife criminal could defeat us? There is no need to worry, Grayson, I'm right here and not going anywhere. And I won't let Drake go anywhere either." Damian kissed Dick's head as he snuggled into his older brothers' embraces.

"T-thank you." Dick mumbled as he fell into the darkness that is sleep.

**Tuesday**

It was a school day. Dick had gotten about 4 hours of sleep since Sunday, and was frightened about leaving Tim and Damian. But, he thought as he headed in the direction of math class, there was nothing he could do about it.

But he had a plan. He had memorized their schedule and had brought his 'special' phone to school. He was already aceing it, he didn't need to listen to the teacher talk endlessly about a subject he already understood front and back.

Dick hid his phone under his desk and hacked into the high school's cameras to keep an eye on his brothers. He knew he was acting like a stalker, but he didn't care. He couldn't get the bloody corpses out of his head.

It also hurt because he knew exactly how it felt to be beaten by Two Face's bat. A first-hand experience, but watching loved ones go through it was worse.

It was that way all day. Every camera in every classroom that both Tim and Damian went into was pointed directly at them.

Another night, another nightmare. That seemed to be Dick's motto on occasions like this week.

Today, it was Cassandra. Her father had come back for her, and when she refused, he killed her.

He peeked in the door and just watched. He wasn't in the least bit surprised when the arm simply rised and patted the bed. He got up and crawled in.

Cass didn't say a word, she knew he wouldn't want to talk about his nightmare, and she was just happy she could offer some comfort.

Dick snuggled against Cassandra, who almost never made the first move due to inexperience. He was and will always be determined to educate her in hugs, cuddles, and tickling.

Cassandra seemed unsure as she wrapped her arms around a way to quiet Dick. Dick assured her by snuggling closer in and falling back asleep.

**Wednesday**

Surprisingly, Dick only checked on Cass before and after classes and had gotten in a good sleep yesterday.

Then again, Dick and Cass were close. She was neck and neck with Damian, and Jason and Dick had the closest bond. She probably helped soothe him by not prying into what happened and just lending a comforting hand.

In fact, Dick seemed to be completely fine until night, when his visions swarmed with Stephanie being killed by Black Mask.

He didn't want to get caught again so he sat outside Steph's room and just listened to her deep, even breaths.

He fell asleep crying.

**Thursday**

He woke up bright and early and got ready for school, keeping a close watch on Stephanie.

He checked on her more often than Cass but less than Tim and Dami.

He got home from school and ran up to his room.

That night he ran to Terry, who had just come home from patrol. He leaped and clutched Terry.

"Don't leave me." He whined pitifully.

Terry hugged Dick and nodded. "Never, Little Bird, never."

"Will you wait for Bruce to come home with me?" Dick asked.

"He'll be home in 9 hours, Dick, are you sure you don't wanna sleep?"

Dick nodded hurriedly and whimpered quietly at the mention of sleep.

"Shh... it's alright, of course I'll wait up with you." Terry smiled.

**Friday**

Bruce came home earlier than expected to see a Terry and Dick sitting on the couch waiting for him while watching the news.

"Bruce!" Dick cried, flinging himself at his surrogate father.

Bruce easily caught him and hugged Dick close to his chest. He knew what week it was and was surprised Dick had the energy to get out of bed.

He brought Dick up to bed with him and stroked his hair.

"You got it through okay this week?" Bruce whispered.

"It was hard without you, but I bet I could make it through anything with our crazy family.

**I know, kinda cheesy and it didn't focus much on the actual anniversary. Once again, tell me if I should change anything and review!**


	3. Post-Endgame

**It's my one-year anniversary on Fanfiction!**

**Before one of you guys goes on a rant, I know Wally didn't die in Endgame.**

**But Dick doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Artemis sat up in her bed, and glanced at the calendar. She wished with all her heart that today wasn't April 1st, not so she wouldn't have to go down there, but because it would overwhelm Dick.

And that was the last thing he needed.

But, unfortunately, today was the day. The day most people have fun pranking their friends, her surrogate brother mourned his entire family.

That was why, after Wally died, Artemis promised herself that every year, on this day, she'd take Wally's job and comfort Dick. She got up, showered, changed, ate, and brushed her hair, tying it back in her regular ponytail.

She took Wally's spare key to Dick's apartment and headed to her car. She drove towards Bludhaven and parked outside his building, hiding a knife in her boot. Because, ya know, it's Bludhaven.

Artemis jogged up the stairs, because there was no elevator and Dick lived on the second floor. She moved quietly to Dick's front door, knocking after a minute.

A few loud crashes later, a disheveled Dick is standing in the doorway.

"Whaddaya want, Ar'mis?" He slurred.

Artemis coughed, wrinkling her nose. "Are you drunk?" She asked incredulously.

"No." He growled deeply. Artemis' eyes narrowed dangerously. Dick looked away before his eyes flicked back to hers. "Yes."

"You're 18."

"And?" He asked, walking away from the door, leaving it ajar for her to walk through. He collapsed onto the couch, chugging his bottle before dropping it to the ground and grabbing another.

"You're in Police Academy. Couldn't this get you expelled?"

"This is Bludhaven. They don't give a damn whether or not you killed someone the day before, much less if you got drunk." He growled.

After nearly tripping over a fifth empty bottle and seeing the stacks behind the couch as Dick grabbed one, she sighed and sat next to him.

"Where'd you get all this?"

"Again, I live in Bludhaven, but most of it is," He choked back a sob. "_Was_ Jason's. "

Artemis grasped his hand. "His death wasn't your fault."

"If I had just _been _there-"

"Then Joker would've killed _you _as well." Artemis said firmly.

"I didn't even give the kid a _chance!" _Dick had set aside his bottle, and for that Artemis was grateful, but sitting there, head in hands, he looked about to bawl.

She wrapped an arm around him, ignoring the strong smell of alcohol.

"Would that have changed anything?"

"Jason wouldn't have been so out to prove that he was just as good as me!" Dick hissed.

"And that's on Bruce. _Bruce _made him want to be just like you. I've seen them training, and _Bruce _is the one comparing him to you."

"It's not Bruce's fault." Dick mumbled.

"It's not yours either. It's the _Joker's_." Artemis stared.

He nodded slowly and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now," she started. "Let's be lazy and watch reruns of _Friends _and _Big Bang Theory _all day long."

Dick kept nodding and she clicked on the TV, and flipped to NBC.

"Thanks." He muttered.

She didn't need to ask what for. "You'd do the same for me."

* * *

**It was kind of short, but I didn't know what else to do...**

**If you have any ideas/suggestions, do tell! I will do my best to fulfill your request.**


End file.
